


anticyclones

by efflorescent_idiocy



Series: everlasting storms (undying love) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, okay fine there's a little angst, they're married your honor, will not make sense if you haven't read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/pseuds/efflorescent_idiocy
Summary: The healthy way to walk away (is to not do it).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: everlasting storms (undying love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	anticyclones

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i kind of enjoyed the sad ending being the "official" ending. this is a bonus. can you tell i'm terrible at writing fluff?
> 
> Okaeri means "Welcome home" in Japanese

Oikawa-san walks out of the bathroom, bright and beautiful.

 _"Okaeri,_ Tobio-chan," he says, twisted affection in the curve of his smile, in the searing path of his gaze.

Tobio twitches in muted fury - how dare he when he _knew_ \- but the shock and the outrage and the overwhelming humiliation blend together and cut him down to bone. He bursts into tears.

"It's not fair," he sobs. "It's not _right_ of you to make fun of me."

Oikawa-san cocks his head.

"Why?" he asks as if he didn't already know. 

"Because I love you," he snarls. "And you know. Stop making me feel like I have a chance. It's cruel to jerk people around!"

_(He doesn't love me, doesn't like me, definitely won't be my boyfriend)_

"You have a chance, Tobio-chan."

There is silence.

"Than what was that spiel last night?" 

Oikawa-san sighs.

Tobio flinches.

_(Don't drive him away, don't push him at all - he'll walk away and never come back)_

"I'm sorry about that. I just - well, I panicked and lashed out." 

Tobio nods, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Oikawa-san before he left again. Somewhere, he thinks, _when you leave me next, will it be for the last time_?

Faintly, he hopes Oikawa-san will come back for the rest of their lives.

* * *

He goes on a date with Oikawa-san, and they decide to start over. To go by _Oikawa_ and _Kageyama,_ to make the past history.

They go slow - they're still learning. It's nice, going slowly for once.

Soon, he does not flinch when Oikawa makes sharp gestures. Soon, Oikawa starts to play volleyball with him.

He feels grounded, Oikawa more mature. They're adults now, and they act like them.

There is no catch, no hidden trap for Tobio to stumble on. They put down their boundaries and lay warning signs on them - Tobio has noticed that Oikawa has a lot less now. Being near him is no longer a balancing act.

 _They could have been different,_ he sometimes thinks, but he usually lets that ship sail out of his mind. _There is no point in thinking about what could have been. What matters is the now, and the now is Oikawa._

They are not human and monster. They're _good morning_ texts, kisses on the cheek, and movie nights curled into the couch. It's a breath of fresh air after being suffocated for years. They're... sweet.

Suga-san says that this was always possible, but high school was simply the wrong time, both of them struggling in insecurities and adolescence. He says, "The stars just decided it wasn't the right time."

It makes sense. High school relationships of all kinds rarely survived, and theirs definitely would not have. They worked okay as adults, softened by others and knowledgeable in the ways of the world. He's not sure what it would have been like in high school, but he thinks they would have torn each other apart.

Tobio likes to think of it that way, anyways. He like the idea that it wasn't just them, but something larger nudging them the way they needed to go.

It hadn't been a nice way, but he thinks it was a good one.

High school hadn't been the right time, but he hoped now was.

* * *

Tooru-san stops walking away.

Some days Tobio feels like he's going to, like he'll break the promise they made along with the rings on their fingers, but Tooru-san never leaves.

He meets Tooru-san's friends, and then his family. They don't live happily, but with a quiet contentment. Their hearts have been broken, their trust shattered, but they're getting back on their feet together.

He lives with Tooru-san. Their socks are folded together in a drawer. Their toothbrushes sit next to each other in the bathroom. They have meals together as often as they can.

This is all very new to Tobio, and sometimes he feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest from all the excitement.

The domesticity is dizzying, and the sense of an actual home even more so. There's no guarantee this will last forever, but the possibility is erased from his mind when Tooru-san kisses him goodnight.

They go to fancy dinner parties, get tipsy on fine wine, and he lets Tooru-san wrap a hand around his waist. He can't breathe from how hard he's smiling, can't blink with how amazed he is at Tooru-san.

It is a well-established fact in their relationship that he loves Tooru-san, but tonight is the first time he says it back.

They nod off to sleep, and Tobio later decides this is better than any dream he could ever have.

Tooru-san is more pleasant with his mouth shut, but Tobio loves it anyways, open or closed.

He'd fallen for Tooru-san's words first, anyways.

* * *

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and there is nobody Tobio looks at more than Tooru-san.

He's always been a morning person, and that means he gets valuable time to look at a sun-softened Tooru-san drifting in and out of sleep. Golden light is lavishly pooled on him, stirring dust motes and casting delicate, web-thin shadows.

"We are consequences of our own making," Sakusa-san had said once, his face pinched and sullen as he watched Miya-san stomp in the mud. Tobio doesn't know what he's done right, but these are closer to rewards.

The silence is soft and pliant, and Tobio mourns his athlete status, wanting to stay in bed and pepper kisses down Tooru-san's throat. He presses a kiss to the base of Tooru-san's palm and the engagement ring on his finger as a compromise and gets up.

(He can hear Tooru-san's voice calling him a sap. He's not the only one, so he's okay with it.)

Sometimes he thinks love isn't a concept. Sometimes, it's volleyball or milk or Miwa, but most of the time, it's _Tooru-san._

Tobio isn't smart, but he knows one thing. His love, this love, is _eternal._

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is better than the other ending. what do y'all think? also, there's apparently no oikage week? might cry?


End file.
